


Painting Daffodils

by Chatdelalune



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, It starts off with a high school au and fades into V's route, Unrequited Love, a little bit of that, not too much tho, with some changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatdelalune/pseuds/Chatdelalune
Summary: In which you attend the same high school as Jihyun and Jumin, and become involved in an unusual situation that an artist like yourself most definitely shouldn't be in.A bit of a high school AU that leads into V's route with some changes to the story.  Inspired by the high school AU art V x MC by @mikaziqiart on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

He had been coming to watch for a while now, not interested in the art itself but more as a scouting to see what kind of names he might see in the future. After all, the high school was fairly prestigious and as such, it would only be natural that talented people would be there too. High school was merely another way of making connections, and he wanted to make sure that everyone would know his name once he inherited the family business. There was also the fact that a girl in his class often came to the art room too. 

She picked up the brush with an elegance that had come with years of experience and held it in a way that spoke volumes of her talent. The brush glided against the blue paint, reminding him of something like tracing your finger over smooth water. The paint on the canvas was beautiful and told him a story. Every stroke had a meaning and came together in a way that made him breathless. Even when she made mistakes it looked intentional. In fact the only way he knew it was a mistake was by the way her nose scrunched up.

But it was all pointless. Jihyun would know. Afterall, it would only land the person in a dead end job, barley surviving to make monthly ends meet. Why would someone waste all that time on something so useless? Art had no real purpose in this world. All this talent wasted on something that would get her nowhere. Poverty would haunt them and they would follow an empty and desolate path. 

While he had no interest in becoming an artist, he was still interested in her work, staring so intently at it, that he failed to notice her turn around to face him with a smile. He flinched from the suddenness of it. Crap..did she notice him staring? Did she sense his focused gaze? Or maybe it was the fact that he came in here often enough that his presence was noticeable? 

“Do you want to try?” You asked.

He turned his head to the side quickly, tearing his eyes off of her painting and herself, in a huff. 

“Not interested.”

“...Alright.” You responded, looking dejected.

His eyes widened, realizing he had messed up and quickly sought to amend his mistake. 

“I’m not interested in art, I wasn’t talking about you!”

You turned to face him again, your eyes widened and a blush blooming on your cheeks as you processed what you heard. Jihyun’s eyes then widened again as he realized his second mistake of basically confessing to you, heat spreading across his own cheeks. 

“No, I mean...I’m interested in art, not you.”

He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. This is not what he imagined. Meanwhile you simply glared at him. Which one is it? Did he like you or not? Did he like art or not??? 

“Alright then…”

You took a deep breath to let go of any harsh feelings you had, and walked over to him with a smile, peeling one of his hands from his face and placed a brush in it. 

“If you’re interested in art, then you can at least start here.”

Leading him to an empty easel, you told him to pick out some colors and to grab two cups of water. Meanwhile, you went to grab a blank canvas and a clean wooden palette. 

“For your first lesson, don’t think about what other people want or would like. Paint something for yourself. We won’t focus too much on skill today, since I don’t know where you are, but this should be something fun and relaxing.”

He merely nodded his head, not trusting his voice anymore after those three consecutive mistakes. 

“Just let me know when you’re done and I’ll put everything away for you.”

He nodded his head again, with his lips tightly pressed together as he realized the situation he was in. He knew he shouldn’t have come in here, and here was the punishment he received for not listening to himself. Oh man...what would Jumin say if he walked by? Especially after that discussion on the useless abstract ideas of artists...What would his father do he found out? This was such a waste of his time too. It’s just a stupid allusion that people prided themselves on, believing it be something worthy when it was really just an excuse for a vagrant’s lack of a job. 

But then again, he couldn’t just walk out of here without putting anything down on the canvas. But he couldn’t just draw anything either. What would she say if she just saw a sad excuse for a flower after she took the trouble to set up his canvas and her offering to put it all away? Plus she gave him her paintbrush. Ahhh, how is it that he got into this situation again? Oh right, the girl in front of him. Well, he might as well accept her kindness and get started. Jihyun carefully dipped the paintbrush into a splotch of yellow and with the caution of a surgeon, touched it to the canvas.

In the process of painting, he found himself relaxing and enamoured by the brush and paint against the canvas. While he recognized that it was nowhere near your skill, he still loved it. The strokes started to become something that was more for him than for you, exactly what you had advised him to do. So this is what artists enjoyed on a daily basis. It was actually pretty fun. 

Once he was satisfied with his painting and the time spent on it, he walked over to you and handed over the paintbrush, offering it like a flower. 

“I’m finished…” he said. 

“Oh nice, I just about finished myself. I’m glad you decided to stay and paint, sorry if I forced you to do it…” you replied with an embarrassed laugh. 

“Oh no, it’s fine, you gave me the push I needed to start” 

What was he saying???Push to start??? He hated artists and their lack of ambition. Baseless people who had fallen for abstract things. Why would he be interested in something like that??? Afterall, just look at his mother and one would see where her love had gotten her. Emotions were useless too, he shouldn't even come to this rom anymore. It's not as if he liked the girl and he had spent enough time here to know who would be famous and who wouldn't. But then the girl smiled and his thoughts suddenly came to a stop. 

“Ah, I’m glad to hear that, but you don’t have to come in here anymore if you don’t want to. I’ll understand if you don’t.”

“I must head to the library soon.” He quickly sped out of the room and nearly ran to the school’s library, hoping to find peace and quiet in the form of books and his stoic best friend. 

Sure enough Jumin Han sat elegantly on one of the numerous chairs in the library, a stack of books on modern businesses and psychology besides him. He was the very definition of a company heir. 

Jihyun slowed down his gait and sank into a chair next to Jumin. The dark haired boy said nothing as he continued to read, almost as if waiting to hear what he would say. But the blue haired boy said nothing and simply sat in the chair feeling as if he needed to catch his breath after basically running away from you. 

“Did you speak to her?” Jumin finally asked. 

“Who?”

“...”

“Oh, yes a little bit"

“I find it curious you like her despite your philosophy.” 

“I don't like her, I just find her curious.”

“I will agree with you that she's interesting, but I won't agree with your other statement. You like her enough to take interest in what she does and to stare at her often in class, and-"

“Alright, alright I get it.” Jihyun said quickly, his face already heating up. “But what do you want me to do about it? I hardly know her.”

“Then get to know her, it’s not that hard. It’s just like making the connections you like so much.” 

“Haaa. You make it sound easier than it is.”

“I’ll be your ‘wingman’ then.” Jumin placed emphasis on the word foreign to him. 

Jihyun scoffed. Jumin as a wingman would be the last thing he saw his friend as. He already had enough experience to know his friend wasn’t the most romantic person in the world, especially with the way he spoke to girls that confessed their feelings for him. He would always saw something along the line of ‘This is an ineffective way to spend your emotions’ or ‘I’ve never spoken to you, and yet you try to convince me of your feelings.’ It was always some fancy form of no thanks. 

“It’s alright Jumin, besides I have other things to do today.”

“If you say so.”

Jumin rolled his eyes and returned to reading his book. It seemed like Jihyun was still following in his father’s footsteps and yet starting to break away from that. If he talked to that girl, then that meant he must’ve followed her to the art room and based on the fact that he talked to her, he must have shown some type of interest in art too. Maybe she could help him break out of that box Jihyun had put himself into. If Jihyun was seeing his mother today, then perhaps that could help him too. His mother seemed like a nice woman, the sadness in her eyes telling him volumes of the sorrow she held at not being able to speak to her son. 

Whatever he speculated or hoped for didn’t matter much in the end, he supposed. It all depended on Jihyun’s actions and what he let himself do or not do. It also depended on the artist in question. From his observations, it could be interred that she too liked Jihyun. Whatever happens, it will be for them to decide on. 

The following day, Jihyun found himself in the art room again. This time, he awkwardly tapped you on the shoulder, instead of his normal routine of standing the corner observing your work. The action was enough to startle you and make you jump a bit.

“About the painting I did, I was wondering if I could take it home?”

“Oh yeah, of course you can! I’ll go get it for you.”

You quickly went off to the back of the room, near the windows to grab the painting. It was really beautiful and well made, especially considering the fact that he hadn’t spent much more than an hour and a half on it. It was an interesting style too, with colors that seemed to pop out of the painting. The flower itself gave the impression of soft petals and peacefulness. You almost wanted to keep it for yourself. 

You handed him the canvas, carefully placing it in his hands and accidentally brushing fingers with him. You both blushed and quickly looked away from each other. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem, but can I ask what flower that is?”

“It’s a daffodil. It’s associated with spring and new beginnings.” 

Aaahh that sounded like a pick up line. ‘Maybe my new beginning is you,’ or something cheesy like that. But luckily for him, she only seemed interested in the flower, not what the connotation might have implied. 

“That sounds nice, it does look like a cheerful flower. This painting is also really nice by the way, I like the way it’s painted and the colors of it.”

“Thank you, I think I might be back again sometime during the week.”

The way her eyes brightened at his statement was something he wished he could have taken a photo of, but he had a feeling even a photograph wouldn’t have captured the beauty of it. He could help but smile back.

“That’s great! I was so worried I might have driven you off or something, but I’m glad you enjoyed painting!”

“It was fun, but I’ll see you later ok?”

“Sure.”

He smiled again and left, covering the painting with his jacket. Your heart's still beating quickly from the encounter with him, focusing on the fact that he said he would come sometime during the week to paint. The daffodil was beautiful and you couldn’t wait to see more. You were thrilled he was going to paint more often. You were well aware of his view on artists, especially after overhearing his conversation with Jumin, but you couldn’t understand why he came to the art room on his own time. It was clear now that he curious about it, despite the things he said, and you would be more than happy to indulge in them. 

Surely enough over the following weeks, Jihyun ended up coming to the art room more and more often. During that time the two of you just clicked and became close friends. He would excitedly show you drawing that he did at home or paintings that he was working on and you couldn’t help but feel inspired by just looking at them. You too would show him things that you’ve done or been working on and felt pride at his amazed reaction. 

It was a beautiful friendship, clear to anyone who saw the two of you, even Jumin nodded his approval and would come to the art room on occasion to chat. You even managed to click with Jumin too, after getting past those first awkward moments. The 3 students formed a small clique of their own and formed a close bond with one another. 

The following months only strengthened it, as the three of you prepared for exams and applied to colleges. All of you applied to different universities in order to follow your different interests, but luckily they were were all pretty close by, enough that the three of you would be able to hang out from time to time. 

Another side effect of the growing bond, was your growing crush on Jihyun and Vise Versa. At first it was something artificial, just a vague interest, a vague pursuit of each other without real knowledge of the other person. The close friendship quickly filled in missing links and replaced the artificial feeling with real ones, making it into something stronger. Something worthwhile and raw. Something beautiful. 

Then it happened. 

Everything fell apart. 

Jihyun stopped talking to you, started ignoring you, and avoiding the art room. The sudden change prompted you to ask him if something was wrong after class. He glared at you before walking away in a huff. A chill ran up your spine. What happened? After a few days you asked Jumin what had happened to Jihyun, if he was okay, if something was wrong, if you did something wrong. 

As he told you, it suddenly made sense and everything crashed into such a blinding clarity that you stumbled back a few steps. 

Jihyun’s mother had entered some of his artwork into an art contest. 

While Jihyun was growing in confidence about his art, he was still insecure about fully embracing it and in no way wanted his father to find out. He deeply respected his father and followed him step by step. His father was the one who came up with that twisted ideology of artists and their abstract ideals. If he found out about Jihyun’s interest in art… then no wonder he changed so suddenly. He must’ve cut off everything that had to do with art..including you and maybe even his mother. You felt a chill as you wondered what his poor mother must’ve been going through. You were positive she meant no harm, and just when she was getting close to her son too... You felt your eyes tear up a bit, but you quickly wiped them away knowing Jumin was still there. 

“How’s his mother doing?” You asked quietly.

“I’m not sure, I haven’t spoken to her, but as you might have assumed it most likely isn’t good.”

“I’ll go talk to him, do you know where he is?”

“In the library.”

You hugged Jumin. 

“Thanks...I know this must be hard on you too, since Jihyun is your close friend but I’m glad to know you’ll be there for him no matter what happens.”

You let go and quickly walked off in the direction of the library, not noticing the light blush on Jumin’s cheeks. 

Entering the library, your eyes immediately scanned the room for the lovely shade of mint and found him sitting in chair reading the same page over and over again. You approached him slowly and called his name softly. 

“What?” He harshly responded. 

You flinched taken aback by the tone of his voice, but took a deep breath wanting to remain calm in this situation.

“I wanted to ask how you’re doing…”

“I’m doing fine, there’s no reason for you to concern yourself with me.”

“There’s plenty reason for myself to concern myself with you. I’m worried.”  
“Then you’re wasting your time. I’m fine, I’ve just grown tired of painting and of you.”

“That’s not really true is it? You’re scared, I know, but you shouldn’t bottle up your emotions like this and shrink away from everything art related. Sometimes you have to take a risk and break away from your father’s footsteps. I know your mother didn’t mean any harm, she must’ve just wanted to help you. Please don’t just suddenly shun her and everything art related because you fear what your father will say.”

“You know nothing.” he said, gripping his book tightly. “My mother is just some meddling fool who doesn’t know when to mind her own business. In fact, you’re a fool too for thinking that I was interested in some stupid waste of time and in you. A useless pursuit of abstract ideals that only appeal to those with no ambition, that’s the type of person you are. You and my mother are just naive fools. My father was right, please refrain from speaking to me again, and excuse me I have an appointment with my professor.”

He stood up and began to walk away.

You might have been able to stay strong if he had yelled this at you, or if he had at least some bit of emotion in those words. But there was nothing. It was cold, empty and chilling. Void of any emotion. It made your blood run cold and send a chill up your spine. It made tears that were building up spill over. 

“You can’t stay like this, Jihyun..following your father in ideals you don’t believe in yourself.”

He walked on, as if he didn’t hear you, as if he couldn’t hear your heart cracking into pieces.


	2. Ch 2

_“You can’t stay like this, Jihyun..following your father in ideals you don’t believe in yourself.”_

_He walked on, as if he didn’t hear you, as if he couldn’t hear your heart cracking into pieces._

...

After that day, you stopped talking to Jihyun per his request and felt something break inside you, knowing you couldn’t help him. You still kept a close friendship with Jumin and often asked him how Jihyun was doing, getting updates on him and making sure he was doing alright. 

After graduation, the two of you still kept in close contact and hung out with each other often, leaning on the others shoulders when needed and giving each other good company. Jihyun still refused to talk to you and for some reason it still hurt the same way it did in the library. 

After a month into summer, you heard about the fire from Jumin, the both of you going to visit Jihyun in the hospital. You couldn’t help but cry when you saw the state he was in and you couldn’t help but weep when you found out what had happened to his mother. Jumin held you in a tight embrace as you cried, comforting you with his silence. As much as you wanted to stay for Jihyun’s recovery, you weren’t sure as to how he would feel about seeing you especially considering that he had just lost his mother. So you left him a note that included your contact information attached to a daffodil. 

But he never responded and so you went on with your life, deciding to put him behind you and to focus on your budding career as a rising artist. You still kept in close contact with Jumin, always managing to make time to hang out with him and he did the same with you. Although you hadn't been able to see each other for awhile since your work often took you out of country and Jumin was busy with his father's business. Nowadays you mostly communicated by text and phone calls.

After a couple of years had gone by, you heard that Jihyun had become a photographer. You asked Jumin about it and he confirmed it, adding that he was fairly famous now and gaining a reputation among other famous photographers. You sighed as you typed his name into a search engine, hoping to find some of his pictures but nothing popped up. Maybe he was a hidden star?

Although, someone called 'V' popped up. You couldn't help but find yourself enamoured by the warmth his pictures of the sun conveyed. It was one large collection, but ever photo conveyed a different feeling, a different beauty. But the photos were missing something. It didn’t have any of the photographer in the pictures. It had the soul of the sun and the sky, but there was no other soul. The person behind the camera must've been afraid to put themselves into their work.

Another year passed, and you had become a rising star, your name now well known amongst the art community. Your paintings expressed something beautiful and unique, some strange mix of your super ego and that of the subject you painted. Looking at your success you were pretty glad that you could live to see your art appreciated while you were alive, and shivered at the thought of becoming something like Van Gogh, living in poverty and despair.

You attributed your luck to your debuting piece to the public. It was a portrait, with the main subject being a lily of the valley flower. Its meaning a promise of happiness, and you were quite grateful for the success but sometimes you wondered if you were truly happy. Jihyun came into mind again. Why were still hung up on him? Hell he was probably in a happy relationship by now! As if to prove your point you grabbed your phone and called Jumin. He picked up almost immediately and you chatted for a bit, subtley and slowly steering the conversation toward Jihyun.

"Do you think Jihyun has found someone Jumin?"

Silence was heard on the other side of the phone for a couple seconds before he sighed. 

“Yes he has.”

“That’s nice, who’s the lucky girl?” You asked trying to sound cheerful, and ignore that stupid feeling of disappointment.

“You don’t have to pretend you know. But her name is Rika, she’s very involved in charities and community service.They’ve been dating for some time now.”

“Really? But I mean I should at least try to be happy that Jihyun found someone. Maybe she can help him find his true dream, and she sounds nice enough, even if I've never met her.”

Jumin chuckled. She never failed to surprise him, even when her heart was breaking she found a reason to smile. As good as she thought she was at conversation, he was better. It hurt his chest a little but that she still thought of Jihyun when he was sure his best friend had long forgotten her, or at least that's what it seemed like.

“She is very nice. How's work going?” He asked.

“It's going well, but I think I might take a break for a while. You should take one too Jumin. We can take it together and go to France or something."

He laughed and said someday. You agreed with someday. For awhile the both of you laughed without a care in the world, enjoying the warmth of your friendship. Eventually you both had to end the call, as Jumin and you both had a lot of work to do.

Later you rifled through your closet looking for something to wear and settled on a pretty sundress. The weather was warm enough to wear it after all and maybe if you felt nice then that quiet throbbing of your heart would go away. You still hadn't eaten yet, so you decided to walk over to a restaurant nearby since it wasn't too far away from your apartment.

Along the way you spotted a daffodil in someone's garden and couldn’t help but think of Jihyun. With your head in the clouds, you didnt notice yourself walk right into a stranger, causing you to fall back. You then noticed that you had caused the other person to fall too and quickly jumped up offering them your hand along with a jumbled mess of apologies.

“It’s alright, I was admiring this flower too.” He replied softly.

The stranger was a bit younger than you and dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, his head of red hair vibrant along with the strange golden hues of his eyes.

“This is my favorite flower actually, I’m a bit surprised to see it this time of year, but it's a welcome surprise.” You said, hoping to chase away that strange awkwardness.

“Daffodils are very surprising,” he offered with shy smile. “I think the Lily of the Valley is my favorite flower.”

“Ah, those are also very pretty, and its meaning is lovely too. My debuting painting was a Lily of the Valley actually." 

You held out your hand and he shook it. 

“My name is -, what’s yours?”

“Ah, you’re that famous artist. V talks about you a lot. My name is Saeran.”

“That’s a pretty name..wait did you say V? As in that famous photographer V?”

"Yes, I'm currently with him on a business trip but he let me walk around for bit while he's in a meeting with a client."

You weren't sure how to feel that V was so close by...was it destiny? It was a strange coincedence that you were both in the same town at the same time and that you happened to meet someone who knew him. Maybe you were supposed to tell him that his photos needed a piece if himself too? But then again, criticism is meant to be told to the person and it would be a little creepy if you told Saeran to take you to him.

"Huh, that's neat. Well I have to get going but it was nice meeting you and if you ever need anything here's my business card!"

You pulled the card out of your purse and handed it to him with a smile and shook his hand again before walking away, leaving him to look at the card in wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly focuses on how the main character, you, have been doing since last chapter and sets up the plot for when we get into V's route. I actually had to do a bit of math to make sure the events were on time :^)


	3. Ch 3

Two more years pass and you still love Jihyun. You’ve nearly forgotten his face, but his mint hair and matching eyes stay glued to your memory. You don’t even know how it’s possible to still love a person you haven’t spoken to for so long. You suppose you base your love on whatever Jumin tells you. Short stories about Jihyun. The little things he does and the big things he does. He’s changed a lot since after the fire. 

He’s lost that haughtiness given to him by his father and mellowed out, becoming a more peaceful and selfless person. You feel stupid for loving him. You’ve even tried dating a few guys to see if they could get Jihyun out of your head once and for all, but it never worked. In fact, the only other person you liked was that photographer V and only because of their photos. Maybe because you pity the person who can’t put themselves into their pictures.

You take a break from the painting you were working on. You were up to your neck in commissions as you had began to rank internationally and your popularity was rising. You set the brush down. It wouldn’t come out right with the feelings you were having. You wiped your hands on a damp cloth and walked around your small apartment, stretching.

Your phone then vibrated with a notification. Jumin sent you a picture. Opening it up, you felt your day light up. 

It was a picture of the cutest kitten you had ever seen. It looked to be a Persian cat, with soft white fur and eyes like blue sapphires. Her beauty shinned even with the blurry photo that Jumin took. 

You: She's so cute!!! What's her name and her my love!

Jumiiiin: Her name is Elizabeth 3rd. I don't know how to send her your love, however.

You: Just tell her I love her. Where did you get her? I'd never thought you'd get a pet.

Jumiiiin: Jihyun and Rika gave her to me. She said I needed something so I wouldn't be lonely.

You: That's smart, a cat really suits your personality. Yet, I have a feeling she will end up very spoiled...How is Jihyun doing?

Jumiiiin: I will make sure to get her everything she needs and more. He's engaged to Rika now. 

You: Really? I'm glad he loves her that much. Are you going to be alright, though? I know Rika also means a lot to you…

Jumiiiin: I’ll be fine. It’s not my job to be concerned over something unattainable. 

Ack...poor Jumin. You suppose the both of you were in the same sinking ship. The conversation drifted past Jihyun and Rika and kept on with cats for a while before you excused yourself. 

Sprawled out on your couch, you closed your eyes, a million questions and regrets flying by. How could Jihyun be engaged to someone and yet you couldn't even find a person to love in that way? How is it that Jumin can stand being in love with his best friends fiance when you can’t even get over this years long crush? Uggh, too many things to think about and too many emotions for one day.

Maybe that's the way it was supposed to be, you thought. The reality of that still made you sad enough to order a bucket of fried wings and eat it in front of the T.V. with a tub of ice cream. Mindless reality shows outta take your mind off of this catastrophe of your life. 

You ended up going into a slump for the next few days and simply wandered around the house aimlessly. On the 4th day of your moping, your doorbell rang. You dragged yourself to the door and opened it.

Jumin stood there, holding a couple bottles of wine. 

“I know you're moping,” he states.

“At least I know you’re mopping with me,” you reply, tears already pricking your eyes. 

You start bawling, touched by the gesture and hug him. He hugs you back as best as he can with wine bottles in his hands. You miss him, you realize. You missed his presence, you missed speaking to him face to face, and you’re glad he’s here.

Eventually, you manage to stop crying and show Jumin to the living room, realizing that he was crying a bit too. He hands you his silk handkerchief to dry your eyes, just as you offer yours to him. You both burst out laughing at the situation and say nothing as you hold each other tightly, grateful for the others silent support. 

After a while, you felt an invisible weight lift off your shoulders and you wondered if Jumin felt the same way. Feeling a headache already from the shed tears, you offer to order some fried chicken to lift each other's spirits and ward of the headache.

“I know this really good place nearby that does delivery!”

“Thank you for your offer but...What is ‘fried chicken’?” 

“...”

Of course he wouldn't know what fried chicken was...so the only option left was to order it. In 20 minutes your doorbell rang again and you eagerly opened the door, handing the delivery girl the money and a tip. She thanked you for your business and handed you a plastic bag filled with white foam takeout boxes. Fried chicken was an instant mood booster, and paired with red wine, it was the perfect combination. 

You brought the bag back to the living room and started pulling out the various boxes and sauces. It should've looked out of place among the expensive wine bottles and crystal glasses, but they paired well together in that strange way. 

“Ah...so that is why you made such a big deal out of this…Perfectly crisp outer layer and a tender juicy inside.”

“I'm glad to have been the one to introduce you to it.”

“I must say it pairs extremely well with the wine.”

“Fried chicken pairs well with almost anything.”

“I never thought commoners food would taste so good.” 

“You haven't truly lived then Jumin.” 

“I suppose not, but I am satisfied with my current state.” 

“Are you happy?”

“...Not as much as I could be, are you happy?”

“I'd like to think I can be.”

“So no?”

“...I'm happy with my life, I'm happy to have you here, but I can't say I'm very happy about Jihyun.” 

“It seems we’re both in the same situation. The person we love is getting married to the other person we love.”

His words are starting to slur together. You’re both a little tipsy now, the many glasses of wine now kicking in.

“Ya know something, Jumin? If Rika doesn’t love you in that way, then I think it’s her loss and I know you’ll find someone better.”

“I believe you’re right, but I think Jihyun’s biggest mistake was losing you. Let’s make a proposition.”

“Alright.”

“If we don’t find a significant other by the time we’re thirty, we’ll marry each other. Better to marry your best friend than a stranger.”

“Sounds good to me, cat man!”

After that a comfortable silence settled between the pair, adding to the warm atmosphere of the place, courtesy of the alcohol. 

“Thanks Jumin, I’m glad to be your friend.” 

“As am I.”

This sort of tradition of sharing fried chicken when one of you needed a break or was feeling down continued well into the next year and a half. During which Jumin became the executive director for C&R and you managed to gain international attention. As if you hadn’t been busy enough, you had even more people hiring you for commissions, to the point where you had to stop accepting for a year because of all the work you got. On the other hand, because your work was now well known, it also meant that they were worth a lot more, allowing you to live comfortably and donate to more to your local charities. 

However, one grey night, Jumin showed up with no wine in hand and tears in his eyes. You were startled to see your friend who never cried and who always tried to remain strong, on your doorstep with a disheveled suit and hair. Immediately you ushered him into your living room and wrapped a blanket around him, holding him in an embrace and lending him your unspoken support and warmth. 

He leaned into you, wrapping his arms around your frame as if holding you for support and shivering as if he had been chilled to the bones. His breath was ragged, as he was struggling for breaths. You rubbed comforting circles into his back, and after a while his breathing became more even and he stopped shivering. You thought he had fallen asleep when he spoke.

“Rika’s gone.”

You drew in a sharp breath of air as all the dots connected. Jumin had loved Rika, he even described her as such to you, even when she was with someone else, and she managed to make a huge impact on his life. It was even her idea to get a cat for Jumin, so he wouldn’t get lonely. You understood why he couldn’t stay home with Elizabeth 3rd there, why he was in such a state of vulnerability, why he cried. 

“It was her choice.”

The way Jumin described her made her seem like the happiest person, it seemed like that must’ve just been all a false front to hide her true sadness. Yet, you couldn’t find anything to say and you just kept rubbing his back in circles, to let him know you were listening. But you found it strange Rika would do such a thing, especially since she was engaged and living a successful life. Yet you knew you couldn’t judge her, knowing that you knew next to nothing about her. 

“I loved her. She understood me and I knew she could never be mine and now I can’t even see her anymore.”

“I know Jumin, but we just have to respect her choices the best we can.”

He let out a strangled and quiet sob and you continued rubbing his back till he fell asleep, you quickly following him afterwards. 

The next morning, you wake before he does and you stay in your spot, not wanting to disturb him after last night’s tragedy. When he did wake up, the sun was barely stretching across the sky and his eyes puffy and rimmed with red. You offered a small smile of reassurance and slowly stood up to make him some coffee and breakfast. You quickly made some strawberry pancakes and instant coffee, placing the dishes on the coffee table in front of him. He robotically ate, his face still sad and it broke your heart to see him like this. 

You sat with him to make sure he ate, and after awhile he finished. 

“I think I’ll go visit Jihyun...I’m sure it’s affected him more than me. Thank you...for everything.”

“That’s a good idea...you don’t have to thank me though, I know it’s very difficult for you right now.”

You hugged him again before walking him to the front door. 

Another 6 months passed, and everything seemed to return to normal, your tradition with Jumin unaffected and your friendship strengthened. However you did notice that Jumin became a bit more reserved with others after that day. Jihyun had also gone through a similar situation, according to Jumin, becoming more reserved than normal. It only expected that they would undergo a change after Rika died. You also noticed that Jumin had become a little more attached to his cat. 

It was on a typical day that you were taking a break from one of your original pieces for an upcoming gallery when your phone buzzed with a notification from...Saeran?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when we'll start getting into V's route! Or at least the beginnings of it. This chapter mainly focuses on MC's life in before the events of the route and picks up after the last chapter.


	4. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter basically just goes into the prologue with Ray! A lot of stuff is repeated from the game with some changes here and there along with MC's input and thoughts.

**Saeran:** Hi! My name is Saeran, we met while ago and you said to contact you if I ever needed anything.

 **You:** Hey Saeran! What do you need?

 **Saeran:** Well I’m friends with this game developer and he needs someone to test out this game for him. I was wondering if you could do it?

 **You:** Sure, sounds easy enough. What’s the game called?

 **Saeran:** Mystic Messenger, it’s on the app store. Thank you for helping me out!

 **You:** No problem pal. 

Since you’re waiting for the paint to dry, you decide to download the app, not paying a lot of attention to the description of the game. The icon was just a flower, and as you opened up the app you noticed that the art looked good, very realistic. After it finished downloading you opened it and entered the information it asked of you, putting in your name and taking a quick selfie for the profile picture. As soon as you were done, the game loaded up a chatroom with a strange background and someone called Unknown?

 **Unknown:** Hi!  
**Unknown:** Finally, someone to talk to, thank god...  
**You:** Hey ya howdy doodle doo.  
**Unknown:** You...You’re quite square…  
**Unknown:** No, never mind^^;;;  
**Unknown:** You’re saying hi, right? Hi^^  
**Unknown:** Interesting. Worth the wait…  
**Unknown:** Hope I didn’t surprise you.  
**Unknown:** Don’t be nervous, I’m just an “ordinary” person~  
**You:** You’re the developer of this app?  
**Unknown:** Yeah! I made it myself...What do you think of this app? You like it? I was hoping you’d like it...In fact...I’m really excited.  
**Unknown:** Cuz the first person to come in is you! I was so worried that no one will come in as I was making this app.  
**You:** What do you need?  
**Unknown:** Ummm...Though I know it’s too much to ask from a stranger, there is something I really want you to help me with.  
**You:** What is it?  
**Unknown:** Well, this app isn’t just a messenger app, it’s a messenger game app. I wanted to ask if you would test it out for me.  
**Unknown:** Game concept is chatting with pretty/good-looking guys^^  
**You:** Messenger game app?  
**Unknown:** Well, the chats aren’t everything. It also has hidden stories...amusing stories that will stir your imagination!  
**Unknown:** All you’d have to do is play the game and tell me your honest opinion.  
**Unknown:** While some of the characters are based off real people, they were all created with AI. What do you think?  
**You:** Alright, besides I already told Saeran I’d help you out.  
**Unknown:** Sounds good! We can talk over the phone about the details, so don’t freak out if you see an unknown number^^;;;

As promised your phone soon rings and you pick up. 

“Hey. It’s me, the one you were just chatting on the phone with.”

“Unknown?”

“Hmm, yeah it’s me. Like I said over text, I called to explain to you about the app. I also thought that talking while you hear my voice would give me more credit. There was supposed to be a tutorial for the game to explain everything but it’s still being worked on. The characters I mentioned are going to be your chatting partners. All five characters in the game are part of an organization called R.F.A.”

“Is that short for Ramen Filled Aristocrats?”

“Uh...I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

Eventually, Unknown explained that you would have to be driven to the game developing office and stay there for the duration of the game, since they wanted to make sure you didn’t leak anything because the game hasn’t been released yet and can’t be revealed to the market. The location was in a sparsely populated area somewhere in the mountains. 

He also explained that the R.F.A. is a closed organization with the purpose of holding fundraising parties. The plot is to open a fundraising party with your help. You would play as the party coordinator, in charge of inviting guests. You agreed and Unknown said someone would be there to pick you soon enough. To prevent you from getting in the wrong car, he told you the license plate number and the car model. You felt a little suspicious, but you trusted Saeran. He seemed like a nice guy for those few minutes you spoke to him. 

You quickly grabbed your purse and backpack, filling the both of them up with essential items and clothing before waiting outside your apartment building. You then sent a quick message to Jumin, telling him that you would be out of the house for about while helping a friend with something. Soon enough the car model with the license plate pulled up in front of you. 

The driver was an older gentleman who appeared to be well groomed. 

“Are you the artist?”

“Yes I am.”

“I apologize, but you’ll need to put on this blindfold since location is confidential. It’ll be a long ride. “

“Alright..”

You climbed into the car, holding onto your purse tightly and placed the blindfold on. The car then began to move and you ended up falling asleep for the majority of the ride. You woke up as the car slowed down. When the car came to a complete stop the man told you to put the blindfold back on, but before that you took a look at your surroundings. 

Out the window was a large white structure with green roofs. It looked like a large cathedral type structure. The place was surrounded by a deep green forest and felt almost ominous. You placed your blindfold back on, the man telling you not to step out of the car yet.

“Ah, Mr. Ray has arrived.”

The car door opened and you heard someone speak. 

“Welcome. I’ve been waiting. Welcome to this wonderful place. It must’ve been a difficult decision to come here...Thanks for trusting me.”

“Unknown?”

“You knew who I was by just listening to my voice? Yeah, it’s me. Username Unknown. Didn’t you think Unknown was a funny name> It was a default name because I didn’t set up a username. No special meaning. My name is Ray. Thanks for coming all this way. I really want to show you around, I prepped up this and that while waiting for you. Oh, don’t take off the mask yet. You can’t take it off until we reach your room.”

“That’s shady.”

“There’s nothing shady here. This place is like my spiritual hometown. Trust me...There’s no way I’m going to hurt you. You’re my priceless guest. It was tough bringing you here, girl. I’ll hold your hand on your way down the car.”

“Thanks.”

“No, thank you. You are doing what I tell you to do.”

He gently grabbed your hand and helped you out of the car and closed the door. ‘I guess this is happening now, holding hands with some dude I’ve never met before, but ok.’

“Shall we go? Just trust me and follow me. Hold to onto my hand.”

You began walking, feeling uneasy that you couldn’t see anything and purely relying on Ray to lead you wherever you were going. You also felt uneasy that you couldn’t feel his hands because he was wearing gloves. If anything it only worsened your rising anxiety and you sincerely hoped it wasn't some creep trying to kidnap you. But you trusted Saeran, despite only having met him once. He was a trustworthy guy, and you had the feeling that this Ray guy was trustworthy too. After 5 minutes had passed he spoke up again.

“You have no idea what a relief it was when you said you’ll help. What a relief, thanks to you. You’ll be a big help. “

“What would you have done if I refused?”

“...Well I don’t want to think about it.”

What had you gotten yourself into…

“We could have delayed the release date, or it could’ve been a disaster, nobody knows.”

Oh…

“We’re here. Come, I’ll remove your blindfold.”

“O.k.”

When he removed your blindfold, you came face to face with a white haired man in a bright magenta suit. You were relieved to see that he was some creep that had lured you here and was in fact very handsome if not for his fashion choices. There was a lot going on in his suit, complete with a cravat and a blue rose. It was quite the statement and you wondered if he had picked it out himself. You briefly wondered how to tell him that his outfit was a bit of an eyeful without hurting his feelings or offending him. You then noticed his eyes, a bright mint color like Jihyun’s, but unlike his these seemed unnatural. Looking at your surroundings, you were in a room fit for a princess with pastel pink everywhere, and the comfiest bed you’ve ever seen. 

“Hi! First time seeing each other face to face, isn’t it?”

There was also something strangely familiar about this man, along with something new and dangerous, but you couldn’t quite place it. You wondered how Saeran had met this guy or maybe all game developers were strange in some way. 

“Hello...Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah. It feels great to talk to you in person, eye-to-eye. Thanks for trusting me and coming here. This is your room. I’ve tried my best in preparing all this...still, let me know of any inconvenience, and you’re free to roam this floor, but for other floors you’ll have to tell me first. The reason...you know why, right?”

“Because it’s confidential?”

“Correct. You know very well. You have good memory. I don’t hate smart people. I get the feeling you’ll pull this off quite well. We still have some time left, I’ll explain a bit about the game. As I mentioned before, the purpose of the game is to hold a party with the RFA. All the characters that appear there are AIs that I’ve designed. Some of them are based on real people too. There’s just one problem as I’ve tried to make it super-realistic with the AI.”

“What’s the issue?”

“Well, the AIs turn super-suspicious when a new person comes in.”

“Huh, you must’ve programmed them really well then.”

“Yeah, a little too well. Anyways, your concept is that someone hacked your messenger and that’s how you got into the RFA chatroom. Quite suspicious, eh?”

“Someone hacked the messenger?”

“Yes. And then you join the chatroom. So, everyone will be cautious of you. That’s the setting of the game. It’s no fun when everyone liked you from the start, is it? They’ll ask you about the hacker. But you can’t answer them because you know nothing...They’ll try to find out how you got to download this app, where you right now...etc. But you can’t tell them the truth, you have to keep it a secret. So can you promise me that?”

“I mean it’s kind of a weird request, but simple enough I suppose.”

“Thanks! I’m so glad that you’re so cooperative. Meeting you must’ve been fate. You have to be careful! The moment you reveal the truth, it’s game over, so don’t forget about our secret.”

“So I can’t tell them how I ended up with this game, where I am, and about the developer of the app?”

“You got it! Another thing, there are slight differences depending on how you talk to them, but if they don’t accept you into the association easily, say, ‘Someone called Rika sent me to hold the party.’”

“What happens when I tell them that?”

Rika...that was the name of Jihyun’s fiance, the one that died 6 months ago. Must be a weird coincidence, but that name isn’t exactly a common one.

“Oh, the game mode changes and the characters will show you some colorful reactions.”

“That would be kind of difficult for future players to figure out though…”

“Ah, they’ll be able to figure it out once I write the prologue so don’t worry too much about that. So, just remember that role in the game is the party coordinator and as such depending on how you talk to the potential party guests, they will wither come to the party or decline.”

“What if I don’t invite enough people?”

“What do you think will happen? It’ll spoil the fun in advance if I tell you, but just know that inviting guests is more crucial than you think, try to invite them with your best efforts. Don’t forget that there might be more interesting events than the RFA part, depending on what choices you make. And last of all, this is the most important thing. You have to tell me what you think as you play the game. Specifically what the characters say, how they act, what the gameplay is like, etc. That way I’ll know how well the game is going...Your role is important.”

“Leave it to me then.”

You weren’t quite sure what else to say. Afterall Ray had told you a ton of important information and half of it in one ear and out the other. It was times like these that you wished you had your small notepad, but you had forgotten it in your rush to pack. Well, at least you still had your sketchbook. 

“You’re very confident! I’m also getting more confident thanks to you. I’ll work even harder making this app. It was worth waiting for a tester. Well then, can you give me your phone for a sec? I’ll install the game.”

“Here ya go. But didn't I already install the game?”

You fished your phone from your pocket and became slightly embarrassed about the Backpack Monsters phone case that you had. You handed it to him, making sure that the screen was facing up and the phone case down.  
“Thanks, I’ll only need it for a few minutes. Kind of. That was just a preliminary version of the game so that I could talk to you.”

You ended up standing awkwardly with him for those few minutes, glancing at him every few seconds and wondering how you would sketch him out. 

“It’s done. Here, it’s finished installing in a few minutes. Do you have any other questions about the game?”

“Not really.”

 

“Tell me if you think of any then. But regarding our secret, please don’t try to get a game over easily, promise me that.”

“Um...they are AIs, right?”

“Of course. I want to talk to you more, but I have to get going now. Remember the plot and give it your best coordinator.”

“Sure.”

He leaves the room. You look back at your phone and open it, on the home screen the icon for a game you’ve never seen before replacing the flower one you had downloaded earlier. An attractive redhead with glasses is used as the icon. You click on the game and start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chat next chapter so be on the lookout! Currently on spring break and been relaxing this whole week. Now all I have to stress about is which college to go to! Hope you guys have had a good spring break. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue + 1st chat!

The game flashes to a black background with what appears to be green coding. That’s an interesting detail, pretty neat of Ray to include it. Especially since it helps with whole game concept that the messenger room’s been hacked. After a second or two of this, the game switches into the supposed chatroom.

It has a nice clean design with the background portraying the time of day and the character’s names on top. You made a mental note to tell Ray he should create a messaging system because of how nice the chatroom looks on its own. 

The characters in the chatroom- Zen, Yoosung, and 707- are bickering about a best selling book written by Jumin Han. Oh! He made a Jumin AI how cute! At least you’ll know how to get his affection points. They’re even talking about his book, which he had recently sent to you. 

However, the Zen guy doesn’t find as cute as you do and seems especially pissed off. They don’t even notice that you’re in the chatroom. 

Here comes Jumin, who teases the others with writing a sequel. Oh, he wasn’t joking, Jaehee just confirmed it. Wait...book three? Jumin’s really prepared, Ray really got Jumin’s character down. Looks like Jaehee didn’t like the book through, which you can understand since it isn’t for everyone.

Even though the character’s conversation is about nothing, it’s still interesting and funny because of the way the characters interact with each other. Eerily similar to reading an actual conversation. Ray must’ve really researched this well. 

Oh, 707 finally noticed you, assuming by the spam of the word intruder. The other character still haven’t, and assume he’s talking about a bug?? Ah, now the rest of them see you. Time to get the plot rolling then, and just like Ray said, they’re all suspicious of you. Seems like they’re waiting for a response..you tap on the text bubble and the keyboard opens up...looks like you can type anything you want.

 **You:** Aren’t you all pretty slow in noticing me? It’s been a while since I came in.

707 apologizes and Jaehee demands you identify yourself. However, 707 thinks that you might be a revenge hacker from a server that he had hacked a couple days prior. Must be the dangerous quirky type. After being pressured by the others to do something he replies that he’s already tracing the intrusion. That’s kinda creepy, but it’s just an otome game... and this is just the prologue. You then notice that the famous photographer V also has an AI of himself. At least you'll finally get a chance to see what he looks like, this man whom you've felt a strange connection to. Speaking of which, V’s a bit shocked that someone got through the security system, and you assume everyone else in the game feels the same way. 

**Yoosung☆:** hey. Where are you from, Mc?

 **You:** From the bottom of your heart.

Yoosung’s pretty cute, plus if you can’t have a love life in reality, you might as well flirt in a game. Seven comes back, as expected, empty handed. Guess it’s part of the game plot. 

**Jumin Han:** Mc, I’ll change the question. For what reason did you log onto the messenger?

 **You:** I was told to host a party.

 **V:** By party...are you talking about the RFA fundraising party?

After some bickering and a bit of beef between Yoosung and V, 707 brings up the question of blocking you. Good thing Ray warned you about this, but it’s an oddly specific name to bring up to continue the story. You make a note to tell him to make some sort of prologue to mention this. 

**You:** I’m here because Rika sent me.

A couple seconds pass and you can feel the bomb being dropped in the chatroom. The characters type in their responses quickly vying for a chance to express their shock. Rika must be an important character.

 **V:** Mc. I don’t know how you know Rika, but she’s not with us anymore...in this world...She left our side 6 months ago. 

So Rika’s dead in this game too, although Yoosung refuses to accept it. Yet another strange coincidence that the Rika you know also passed away 6 months ago…

However, just as Ray said, the characters hesitantly accept you after some debate at V’s request, who also asks for 707 to allow him to call your phone because he wants to ask you something. This must be one of the new features. Otome games are really advancing nowadays. 

As it turns out, this Rika was also engaged. Poor V...he must have a tragic route...good for you though, since you love angst stories. 

Jumin and his assistant still express concern over your virtually unknown identity...huh, now that you think about it, Jaehee is the name of Jumin’s chief secretary. Ray really did his research! But V insists that it’s fine and even goes as far as making you a member and allowing you to take Rika’s role of organizing the party. 

After V and 707 leave, you find out that V and Jumin were childhood friends. Jumin didn’t have many friends as a child, but you're pretty sure he would've mentioned V at some point or another if he was so close to him

You log out of the chatroom after everyone else does. That was a really long chatroom. Hopefully that others won’t be as long as this one. You turn off your phone and lie on your bed eagle spread style. Turning to the window by your bed you realize how late it’s become. You didn’t even notice because you were so enraptured by the game. The rush of the day finally hits you and a tiredness hangs around your eyes. The comfort of the bed pulls you in and you can feel yourself drifting to sleep…

The loud ringtone of your phone suddenly plays and you remember V was supposed to call you. You feel your heart beat a little faster with anticipation. Grabbing your phone, you quickly answer it. 

“Hello?”

“Hello? Oh, the phone’s working alright. I told you that I would call you, didn’t I?”

His voice is smooth like a flower's petal and pleasant to the ear. 

“Well at least I know you’re a man of your word now haha.”

“Haha, good to know. Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am V, the head of the RFA. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too.”

“Oh...thank you. It’s great to hear you in person outside of the chatroom. I called because there is something I’d like to ask you. I already mentioned this in the chatroom back there. Uh...if it doesn’t offend you, may I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Thank you for saying that. Can you tell me how you know about Rika? I believe it’ll be confusing for the rest of the members if they hear it.”

“She was a friend of a friend.”

Well at least you weren’t lying about the Rika you vaguely knew of. 

“...So you two were very distant. If that’s true, you wouldn’t know anything about what I ask regarding Rika. Very well for now. Thank you for answering me. Hmm...I think that’s enough questions for now, and I believe there are limitations to conversation through the phone...”

“You know...you remind me of someone I knew when I was younger, V.”

“Ah, perhaps I am that person. Let’s get to know each other then. Oh, looks like my time’s run out, it was nice to talk to you, until next time.”

“Until next time.”

He hung up, and you stayed awake staring at your bright phone screen in the dark. Your face was warm and you were left with even more curiosity than you had started with. Maybe you should ask Jumin if you could meet with V after this, maybe you could finally move on from Jihyun. Your heart swelled with hope, only to be drowned by the wave of emotions pulling you under and tossing you around without a care. 

That same heartbreak, that stupid heartbreak still haunted you. Even after all those years, you still pined for a man you should’ve gotten over years ago. This is stupid, you weren’t the protagonist of some soap opera or romantic novel. You are a mature person who makes questionable choices sometimes and is trying to get their life together. 

You wanted to move on.

While you had been mourning the fact that you hadn’t moved on, it was because you didn’t want to. 

Besides...how do you even know what Jihyun is like now? You sure as hell weren’t the same person you were in high school, so of course it makes sense that he isn’t either. You were just in love with the idea of him now, just in love with the image he left behind… Maybe it was genuine love when you were in high school and a year or two after that, but now? Now you were sure it wasn’t real.

This photographer V...he could be a chance to get over that years old heartbreak, although if he also had a fiance named Rika that had passed away only 6 months ago, you should spend more time getting to know him, as opposed to flirting with him. You could also have the chance to discuss those beautiful and lacking photos of his...someone had to tell him that they lacked something of himself.

Admitting that to yourself was a breath of air after getting pulled under by the tide of emotions. This new hope allowed you to float in this sea of regret.

Your phone makes a small notification sound and turns on, becoming a beacon in the darkness of the room. Stretching your hand a bit, you manage to grab it without sitting up and take a look. 

A new chat room opened up. You logged into the chat, seeing that Yoosung was the only one there. 

**Yoosung☆:** Mc? I was hoping to talk to you soon and here you are, must be my lucky day!

He posted a smiling emoji. The graphics of this game are really well made.

 **You:** Yoosung, right? Nice to meet you ^^

 **Yoosung☆:** Yep that’s me! I’m thrilled I get to talk to you right away!^^ I have tons of things I wanna know

 **Yoosung☆:** I’m not sure if it’s okay to ask you since it’s late...but did you talk to V already?

 **You:** Yup

 **Yoosung☆:** You did?! Can you tell me about what you talked about?

 **You:** Nothing really-but it looked like he cares for me

 **Yoosung☆:** Oh...is that so? I’m sure V wouldn’t care for a complete stranger and call them...Is it because Rika’s name came up? Perhaps that’s why.

You knew he would bring up Rika eventually, he explains that the rest of the members will probably still be suspicious of you, but he trusts you. 

**You:** Oh, that’s a bit surprising but thanks for the support!

 **Yoosung☆:** No problem, after all I’d want to be treated nicely if I was in the same situation ;;

 **You:** Aw that’s so nice of you! 

He sends out a cute blushing emoji, and tells you he thinks Rika must be trying to send something to the RFA, something to deliver. 

**Yoosung☆:** Ummm, Mc? Didn't Rika ask you to tell us something more? How did it feel when you met her?

 **You:** I haven’t met her yet. 

**Yoosung☆:** What?! Whaaa T-T, then why did you say you know her?

 **You:** I don’t have to meet her to know her ^^

 **Yoosung☆:** You’ve got a point but...just how much do you know about her?

 **You:** I think you’d know her better than I do…

 **Yoosung☆:** Well...I am her cousin after all...But that would mean ...that my prediction is unfortunately correct. You’re just her acquaintance, nothing more…

He goes on to express his frustrations towards V, how they really know nothing more of her last moments other than what V told them. You tell him you didn’t know much either about her final moments. He expresses his hope as only a fool’s dream to wish that there was another witness to her suicide since V, the only witness, didn’t give enough proof to confirm it. Not even a body was found, not even after 6 months. 

**You:** You must be frustrated, Yoosung…

 **Yoosung☆:** I am...It’s so frustrating...No one ever understood how I feel...But you do...Thank you…

Poor Yoosung, to think that his cousin would have such an effect on him...perhaps that's just the kind of person Rika was. Both Rika's. Zen then entered the chatroom. 

**Yoosung☆:** It’s Zen!

 **ZEN:** Oh Mc! Still awake at this hour?

Yoosung complains Zen didn’t greet him, to which Zen replies that he shouldn’t have to since he talks to him everyday. Savage...Zen then welcomes you to the RFA, accompanied by a smiling emoji. 

**You:** Thank you, my the-most-handsome-in-the-world-prince…

This causes a debate between Yoosung and Zen as to whether you were joking or not which ends with Zen promising to send a selfie as a reward, much to Yoosung’s horror. He also tells you that while Jumin will suffocate you with suspicions, he will not because he is a loyal and real man…? 

You chuckle a little at Zen’s antics and Yoosung’s replies to him. 

**Yoosung☆:** Mc, if Zen is acting weird, you can just go to bed lololol and chat with me the next day. 

**ZEN:** How dare you try to monopolize our new face?

The two continue bickering for a while, with you occasionally jumping in, before Yoosung decides to explain the current situation. 

Apparently, V and Rika were lovers, and even engaged, but she disappeared 6 months ago. V was the last person who was with her before she died, according to V who didn’t have any evidence to support his words. 

Zen defends V, saying Yoosung makes him sound like a weirdo and tells you that Yoosung still hasn’t accepted Rika’s death. 

The two get into another arguments with Yoosung accusing V of being inactive in the chats and Zen defending him, saying that V had lost his beloved and was obviously still in mourning. 

**You:** Don’t you think V is trying to cope with his emotions where you can’t see him?

Zen agrees with you, but Yoosung doesn’t and brings up the fact that V’s been very secretive as of late. Zen agrees, but he says he’ll trust V regardless. You agree with Zen, but Yoosung still isn’t convinced. 

**Yoosung☆:** Our newcomer might be holding the key to the secret

Ah, that must be part of the plot...uncovering V’s secrets. You wondered if these secrets were real or if they were just added for plot action. 

**Yoosung☆:** Mc! There’s a bunch of things I wanna ask you!

 **You:** That’ll be 5 million won per answer. 

**Yoosung☆:** Can’t you do it for free T-T

Zen then scolds him for bombarding you with so many questions, and Yoosung expresses his desire to know why Rika would’ve done such a thing. Zen and you explain it must’ve been something the others didn’t know, which sparks Yoosung’s curiosity again.

 **You:** Yoosung, maybe you should calm down and take a break-

Zen tell him to touch his forehead and feel hot hot it is, telling him he needs to cool down if he wants to think rationally. 

**Yoosung☆:** Does that mean Jumin’s forehead is always icy?

 **ZEN:** Of course lol. His forehead is one thing, his heart is basically an ice rink lol

You laugh again and wonder how Jumin would react to this comment. He’d probably take it as a complement saying that it’s better to be rational than irrational. 

Eventually Yoosung gives in and logs out of the chatroom, much to Zen’s and your relief. The two of you soon log off as well. 

Right after doing that, your phone starts to ring. The caller I.D. tells you that it’s Zen. 

“Hello?”

“Oh...huh? You really answered? Hope I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Nah, I was waiting for your call anyways.”

“You were waiting for my call? Really? I also wanted to call you...we must have connected. Haha. I just called because I wanted to hear your voice.”

You could feel your face heating up. Zen’s voice was what you imagined dark chocolate would sound like. 

“Um...but the time was very late and...if it’s time for you to go to bed, we can talk later..”

“Well since you’re the one who called me at this hour, you might as well take responsibility for it.”

“Oh, okay...I should take up responsibility...wait...what responsibility? That sounds like a dangerous word...”

“Dangerous word? How so?”

“I’m saying it might be dangerous if you say something like that to a guy~That person might misunderstand you!”

“Umm, ok?”

“As I mentioned before, I was curious of your voice and also wanted to talk to you. Thinking of which, I want to know what you know. How about you? Does my voice sound trusty?”

“Your voice is like I won’t be able to sleep if I listen to your voice.”

“You shouldn’t be able to not sleep~ Other people should sleep well but a lady should always sleep! You must allow your skin to nourish your tired skin while you’re sleeping~”

“You must know a lot about skin care haha, I’ll come to you if I have any questions then.”

“Please do! Yoosung wil barley listen to my advice, I’m glad at least someone else recognises my knowledge. Anyways it’s nice to meet you. It must be fate being a member like this, I look forward to this.”

“I look forward to it as well!”

“Oh, you answer right off the bat~I look forward as well! I think you and I connect well, which means! You’re a good fit to our members as well! You’ll find out gradually, but all of our members are very good people.”

“Even Jumin?”

“...I change my mind that everyone’s good. Exclude the future CEO from that statement. Oh...look at the time. I shouldn’t forget about my own advice...Why don’t hang now and sleep?”

“Sounds good to me. Goodnight Zen, it was nice to meet you.”

“Goodnight~ I’m glad we could talk for a bit, even at this late hour.”

You hung up, placing your phone besides. This game is so advanced, it felt like you were talking to a real person... But despite your excitement, your eyes reminded you of the late hour it was and all the things that had occurred today, both emotionally and physically. You haven’t even bothered to change into your pajamas and instead settled for falling asleep on top of the plush comforter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, got caught up with end of the school stuff and graduation ^^;; But I did manage to pick which college to go to and heading off for orientations soon! Hope you guys are doing alright!


	6. Ch 6

The bright sickly green codes against the black of the computer screen had long been burned into his mind, the quickness of his fingers tapping away at the keyboard boasted years of experience. His unnatural mint eyes never seemed to blink and his eyebags told stories of many sleepless nights, which were only supported by the caffeine pills he was given. His body was weak from lack of proper nutrition, and his pale skin clashed with the bright magenta suit he wore. 

All of this he sacrificed for his Savior, who had promised him a perfect paradise, who had saved him from his miserable situation, who had told him that he could be useful, and who had given him a chance to destroy his horrid brother and that hypocrite V. All of this was worth it for the ending result. And yet, there were many aspects of his current life that he disliked. He disliked having to spend the entire day and night in the computer room. He disliked taking caffeine pills in replacement of sleep, and he disliked the clothing he wore, especially the ridiculous half-gloves. But he especially loathed the elixir he had to take every now and then.

But it wasn’t his Savior’s fault he disliked all these things. It was all his fault for not being good enough. These thoughts should have never occured in the first place. Thinking like that only took away his focus from the task at hand, and made him doubt the Savior’s kindness. All of this she did for his sake, because she cares about a worthless weakling like him. Meaning he had to work twice as hard to prove how useful he could be and make her proud. The Savior was all he had. The only one who cared about him, unlike V and his brother who abandoned him because of his many faults. 

And yet, that girl in the room seemed to care for him. The famous artist who he had spent months preparing for and months researching. He had chosen her from countless others because she cared for him, because she showed him kindness even after he bumped into her and had even given him her number to call if he ever needed anything. She even trusted his old name enough to come to Magenta, the soon to be paradise... 

Taking a break from coding, he switched the surveillance camera to her room. 

He chuckled as he saw that she had fallen asleep on top of the covers in the clothes she had arrived in, not even bothering to change into pajamas. While the temperature of the room was perfect, he still worried that she would catch a cold. He looked back to his security wall of code. It was well built enough that his brother could spend about at least one day trying to break though it before actually doing so. Ray could take a small break to tuck her in...after all it would ruin the infiltration plan if she got sick. 

He got up from his chair and stretched, the cracking sounds his body made indicating how long he had been sitting for. He walked off in the direction of her room, the path he took was maze-like with all of the twists and turns it had. But that was her goal when she drew up the plans for this place...to make it impossible for non-members to invade. He stopped at her door, knocking on it before entering. 

He had taken special care to ensure that the large room would accommodate all of her needs and more, basing the interior design off of fairy tale princesses. She was still sound asleep, her phone near her hand. He pulled the blankets down, and carefully slipped his arms underneath her, lifting her just enough to place her underneath the covers and tucked her in. He then reached for her phone and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. He didn’t really notice the design of it until now, a simple Backpack Monsters case. It made him chuckle a little. A cute small detail. 

Ray wasn’t sure what to make of the artist yet, but he did know that she was kind and a bit naive, naive enough to come to this place and to believe his story of a dating simulation game. He sighed, he didn’t want to go back to the dark computer room yet, but it would also be strange if he were to stay here any longer to watch her sleep, so he left. When she woke up, he would have to make sure that he had breakfast prepared for her, lest she go hungry. Everything had to go perfectly if he wanted this to work. This paradise and this new chance. 

…

When you woke up, it was to the chime of a new notification from your phone. You reached for it from your place beneath the covers, not wanting to move from the extremely comfortable spot. It was 6:30 in the morning, just who would be up at this hour? Normally you didn’t wake up till 7:30 at the earliest. Opening up the app, you jumped into the chatroom where a cheerful Seven waited. He was a strange character. He was apparently incredibly skilled at hacking and worked underground, but he still acted so cheery and weird. While it was fun to go along with his antics, you couldn’t help but wonder if there was something more to him. 

He spoke of binary codes and that both his HP and MP were blinking warning signs. He must have spent all night trying too track you down. Unfortunately, you doubt his program would let him do so since it might spoil the plot prematurely. 

**707: I thought of you all night long.**

**707:** Does that make your heart bounce like you’re on a box full of PhD Pepper?

 **707:** hehehe…

 **707:** Then that’s a sign…

 **707:** that you have a heart failure.

Oh...what a quirky character... You had a feeling that he would be a fan favorite after the release of the game though, due to his strange quirkiness. He was very energetic, even after having spent all night looking for traces of you. It was probably due to his poor diet though, even if he considers health the greatest wealth. 707 then mentions a donut hole in the server?  
That made you hungry...you forgot to bring snacks and you hadn’t even thought to ask Saeran about food, but you think someone mentioned something about free room and board. Maybe there was a cafeteria somewhere in this building where you could get food? Ray did say you were free to roam around this floor.

 **707:** Did you have breakfast yet?

 **You:** Not today…

 **707:** u must be starving. Wish I could give you a bite of my donuts dipped in PhD Pepper. Too bad I don't know where u are... 

Too bad you couldn’t reveal the location, lest you risk a chance of getting a bad end. The rest of the conversation continued on as such, with you going along with his strange texts and failing to fall for his tricks of getting you to reveal yourself. Eventually Seven complained of his HP hitting zero and logged out of the chatroom, presumably to sleep. 

The sun was already out by the time you logged out of the chatroom and was peeking through the delicate pink curtains. You reluctantly rolled out of the soft bed and stretched, deciding that it was time for you to get up. You were changing out of your clothes when there was a soft knock of the door. You finished pulling on your shirt and opened the door. A man in a strange black cloak was waiting there with a cart, upon which rested a beautiful display of food. 

“It’s from Mr. Ray. He apologises not being able to deliver it in person.”

“Oh! Thank you very much, and tell Ray I said thank you as well, please!”

“Of course. Just leave the cart and dishes outside when you’re done.”

He pushed the cart into your room before leaving with a small bow of his head and shutting the door behind him.

It looked like something you would order from a fancy brunch restaurant and included all of your favorite breakfast items! You couldn’t even bother thinking about the coincidence of that occurring and instead dug right in, pulling the cart to a small table in the middle of the room.

...

With your stomach full and your hunger satisfied, you pushed the cart out of your room and settled on exploring the room. You’d explore the rest of the floor later. The room was quite large on it’s own, and the design of it only seemed to make it feel even bigger. Ray hadn't been kidding when he told you that it was designed especially for you, as there was a large easel folded up in the closet, along with several canvases, palettes, and a beautiful set of brushes and paints. 

You stroked the smooth wood in awe and pulled it out of its place in the closet. It was a beautiful color and masterfully made, complete with brush and water holders! The sight of it already made you miss the one that you had in your studio, but thankfully this one was of an equally beautiful craft. You carefully set it up near the window, and pulled over a stool from another area of the room. 

At that time, a notification from your phone went off. You walked over to your phone’s place on the nightstand and saw that another chatroom had opened. You swiped your phone open and logged in. 

**ZEN:** !Good morning, Mc!

 **You:** Omg! My phone is emitting sunshine all of a sudden!!

 **ZEN:** lolollol

 **ZEN:** Better get you a pair of sunglasses or something lolol. I can’t let my facial glow hurt your eyes. 

**ZEN:** So how was your morning?

At that moment, Jumin entered the chatroom. While it had not even been a day yet, you already braced yourself for undoubtedly another battle between cats and dogs. 

**Jumin Han:** Hey there.

 **ZEN:** Ugh

 **You:** Welcome, Jumin!

 **Jumin Han:** I see you’re here, Mc.

 **ZEN:** Gosh...Why do I have to see you in this beautiful morning…? 

As Zen continued to complain of his ruined morning, you couldn’t help but wonder what had made him hate Jumin so much. As far as you knew, Jumin wasn’t the type to make enemy’s of others...But it was quite fun to see this sort of quarrel. However, Jumin soon pushed past that and asked that you please cooperate with his questions. It wasn’t surprising that he would want to get straight down to business. Must be a trick to fool players into getting a bad ending. You couldn't help but feel mischievous as you gave them vague or very made up answers though. 

It seemed that Zen trusted that you weren’t a bad person, basing it off his instinct and previous chats, but Jumin kept his suspicions up. It was interesting to see a different side of him, seeing as you had known him for so long. He was cold, was ruthless in his responses, and didn’t hesitate to point out who the true criminal was when you pointed out it was illegal to check your background without your consent. You didn't blame his behavior, seeing as your induction into the RFA seemed to be a rather rushed decision by V, and your lack of a known location was suspicious too. 

You didn’t blame them, and hell you were surprised they didn’t kick you out when they had the chance, but this must have been part of the story’s plot and it wouldn't have worked out if it ended at the prologue. The only reason you were still here was because of Rika’s name. 

The rest of the chat continued with Zen throwing jabs at Jumin, until much to Zen’s delight, work called him to leave. Zen soon left, after a short conversation as to who Zen got along best with. You rolled your eyes at his antics and chuckled. 

You logged out of the game, and rested your phone on the nightstand. Since you were limited in what you could do, you decided to spend the rest of the morning sketching. You had just grabbed your sketchbook when your phone started to ring. 

You quickly answered it, not even bothering to look at the caller I.D.

“Hello?”

“Good morning.” His deep voice and cool tone gave him away as Jumin. He never told you about voice acting for a game before and you shivered to think at how much they must have paid him for his participation. But you were glad that he did it, as you sought great comfort in his voice. 

“I don’t know how the weather is where you’re at, but the weather here is great. If you have time, I want you to talk with me. Don’t worry as I won’t take up too much of your time.”

“Don’t worry too much about my time, I currently have plenty of it.”

“...You sound quite similar to a friend of mine. I have already expressed my curiosity of who you are in the chatroom, so I’ll start asking questions that everyone can answer comfortably.”

“Maybe I am that friend haha.”

“I doubt my friend is capable of hacking into a chatroom, but regardless have you eaten?” 

“Yup, today was especially good.”

“I’m glad to know that you’re eating well, but I’m curious as to why today was especially good.”

“Ah, someone else cooked for me today! While I am talented with various mediums of art, I sadly lack the skills of a culinary artist...Have you eaten yet?”

“You share another similarity to my friend. To answer your question, yes I’ve also eaten. Today my chef prepared a northern European style stew and the cod fish just softly melted at every bite. It wasn’t a bad meal.”

“That sounds like quite the meal.”

“Yes, it was part of an organic meal plan designed by my nutritionist. But onto the more complicated question, how much do you know about this app?”

“Well...I can send emails.”

“Email...it must be related to the function in inviting guests to the party. We don’t have that function, every member’s app has different functions. You’re the only one with the email function so I hope you put it to some good use. From what Luciel tells em, you’re using the party coordinators version of the app, which is optimized in inviting guests to the party.”

“I’ll try my best then, seeing how much the party means to everyone.”

“Great to see you brimming over with enthusiasm. It brings better results than just sulking from the start.”

“I always bring good results.”

“Then you’ll be happy to know that I intend to help you to the maximum. Tell me if you need anything as I’ll do all I can to help for the party.”

“As soon as I figure this party coordinator job, but as it stands, I’m grateful for your help even as my entrance is suspicious.”

“Think nothing of it. Well, I must hang up now as I have to prepare for a meeting this afternoon. Hope you have a good day.” The phone clicked, as he hung up. 

You let out a sigh, as you realized just how much free time you would have your hands because of this game testing. But hearing Jumin’s voice helped to relieve some of that anxiety. Jumin...the real Jumin Han was probably doing the same thing as the AI Jumin, preparing for a meeting or reading reports. Always very busy. 

Hmm, what would Jihyun be doing now? You felt more at peace with yourself than you did earlier, and justified that thinking of Jihyun would be alright now, since you were more rational. He would probably taking photographs or putting together a white puzzle, or maybe he was doing something else entirely. It felt right to admit to yourself that those feelings of love had long ago left. You were just holding onto the idea that you were in love, thinking of him didn’t really make you feel anything other than nostalgia now. You suppose you were just waiting to come to that realization. 

Hmm, you flipped your sketchbook open to a blank page and dragged graphite lines across the starkly white paper. You didn’t really have an idea in mind, but you were looking for anything to get your mind off of that feeling of emptiness. 

Before you knew it, you realized you were drawing Ray. The gray lines perfectly traced his every feature, following the curves of his cheekbones and the sharplines of his jaw. The pencil detailing his every shadow and light, your talent and years of experience broadcasted through every bit of and lack of grey. However instead of the almost gaudy suit with a blue rose, you had drawn him in cooler toned, more relaxed, clothing that you felt suited him better. 

The drawing got you thinking about your host. While you hadn’t known Ray for long, you had grown quite adept at reading people, thanks to Jumin, and you could tell through his friendly demeanor that there was something off about him. His eyes and his body language told stories of him, his stiff posture told you he spent much time hunched over a computer, his eyes were shaky and constantly on high alert, as if he was waiting for something to happen...but you supposed you could attribute that to him being a game developer. Even so it was strange. 

You nearly jumped out of your seat when the next chatroom notification rang. 

Ah, right. You were just testing a game, no need to get so worried. This was supposed to be a vacation of sorts anyways, no need to get involved in some weird scheme. Besides you were an artist, not a detective. 

You pushed those curious thoughts aside, and instead joined the chatroom. Jaehee was logged in. 

**Jaehee Kang:** Did you have lunch yet, Mc? I know the other member’s lunch habits, but no yours. 

**You:** I think a healthy meal balance is three meals a day! But I have yet to eat lunch yet…

Not that you were really hungry at the moment anyways, but at the AI cared enough to ask.

 **Jaehee Kang: You are staying true to the first step of being healthy^^** I tend to skip breakfast a lot, but I try my best to get my meals when I have to. 

She proceeded to send a picture of a boxed meal from a convenience store and fawned over it’s perfect proportions and various side dishes. You couldn’t help but worry for her health, as lunches like that couldn’t be good for the body, but you supposed a person as busy as her couldn’t help otherwise.

Yoosung joined the chatroom and shared your same thoughts, but mentioned he couldn’t eat lunch because of his frustration towards V. You couldn’t even count how many times that had happened to you, whether it was about Jihyun or a mistake in an artwork...

 **You:** You must be feeling really complicated. 

**Yoosung☆:** I do...ever since Rika’s name came up, I couldn’t study at at. I haven’t heard that name for so long, and it’s a joy to hear it. But it also pains me hearing it…

To enter such a deep depression, Yoosung must have been really close to his cousin. You pitied him, as he was still searching for the reason why she did such a thing. Unfortunately, his grief led him to blaming V, and questioning if he really loved her because he should have been able to stop her. 

The conversation carried on like that, with Yoosung’s doubts and Jaehee and your reassurances that V was not at fault for what happened. It was clear that he had a lot on his mind and needed to calm down a bit, not to mention eat something. He needed something to take his mind off of things for awhile, some sort of distraction from the reality of things. Jaehee, luckily, managed to convince him to calm down and eat something for his health. You told Jaehee to eat as well, especially since she had much work to do. 

It seemed that Yoosung had been depressed like this for awhile now, according to Jaehee who stated that he had been skipping his classes and meals. You hoped that his route would resolve that for him and help him overcome his illness. 

You logged out of the chatroom and set your phone aside to charge. The battery had been running low as you forgot to charge it earlier. A knock at your door, notified you of your lunch, which was as beautiful as the breakfast. 

After you finished eating, you could probably start exploring the rest of the floor. Judging from the amount of time it took you to reach your room from the car, you could tell that his building was huge, so it shouldn’t be a problem to find some entertainment in exploring. You wondered when Ray would come to visit you again. It had been awhile since you’ve had human interaction with another person, and while he was a bit strange, it was better than being alone again. 

However, your plan to go exploring was crushed by the immense amount of sleepiness you felt after eating. You didn’t think the meal was that heavy, but combined with the late at night activities it was enough to make you knock out, with barely enough time to make it back o your bed. The soft cushions only encouraged you into a dream filled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking classes for college is stressful. It's similar to what I think buying concert tickets online is like. But on the bright side I got all the classes I wanted so that's a relief. Hope your summers are going well!


	7. Ch 7

“So will you confess today?”

The question caught Jihyun off guard. His eyes widening in shock and blood rushed to his cheeks. 

“What?”

“Will you ask out Mc today?”

“No. Why in the world would I do that?” he asked, his voice incredulous. 

Jumin gave him a blank stare, questioning his friend for a second, before realizing there was another motive for not doing so. 

“You would do that because you like her.” 

“Just because I like her, doesn't mean I want her to know that. Besides it’d be embarrassing to tell her my feelings.”

“Jihyun, is there an actual reason you don’t want to tell her?”

“I’ve already told you my reasons, have I not?”

“You’ve told me shallow reasons, but not accurate ones.”

Jihyun sighed and brushed his bangs back. There wasn’t any use in hiding the truth from Jumin. 

“I just don’t want to commit to anything right now. She’s so strange and so different from me and from what my future is supposed to be.”

“So you see it as a sort of decision you have to make. One that will choose your interests over your responsibilities.”

“Yes.”

“I must tell you then, that I think you are looking too far deeply into it. While she may represent your interests, telling her your feelings does not mean you have to choose her over your responsibilities.”

Jihyun’s face twisted a bit as if still uncomfortable with the idea. He then quirked an eyebrow at his friend.

“Then what do you suggest I do, Lord of Advice?”

The question caught Jumin off guard. He had never really given it much thought.

“Well, you can start by returning the Valentine’s day chocolates she gave you.”

“But wouldn’t you have to give her chocolates back too?”

“Yes, but mine won’t have romantic innuendos as yours should.” 

“Why?”

“To be a realist, Jihyun, I highly doubt you are the only one who has a crush on Mc.”

“Oh…”

Now it was Jumin’s turn to raise an eyebrow and smirk.

“Never thought I’d give chocolates to a girl,” Jihyun chuckled.

“Neither did I,” Jumin replied, a wry smile on his face. 

In the end Jihyun never ended up gifting those chocolates. Instead they remained tucked away in some long forgotten corner of his old home, along with rest of his love attempts, burned to dust by the same fire that took away his mother. But as bad as his memory was, he still remembered how long he had spent making them and researching them... he even remembered his chef’s puzzled look when he had asked for help in making them.

Mc...her work was even more beautiful than it was in high school. The vibrant colors and incredible textures made her works famous, but the alter ego in them made them beautiful. Her soul was weaved into the paint itself, mixing in with the soul of the subject in question to create a beautiful melody for the eyes and for the heart. It acted as her personal signature.

Just being near the ones he owned made him overcome with positive emotion and warmth, it reminded him greatly of the sun. Come to think of it, she also had a collection of works centered around the sun, mother of all life. Rika had liked those pieces as well, but she was more fond of Mc’s blue period pieces, as she said that the darkness of them was stunning, and nearly coincided with her own. 

He managed to collect a few of her pieces from auctions that donated all of the proceeds to charities. It was one of the only ways to get her exclusive pieces. Another way was to commision her...but he was too ashamed to even bother asking. 

Whenever he thought of her, a lump would form in his throat and a heavy weight would settle in his chest, which is why he tried to avoid thinking of her. He hurt her...badly. He had done in a manner that he sure would drive her away forever, but she still came to visit him when he was in the hospital. She even left her contact information as a sign of forgiveness. Yet in his anger he tossed away. He still felt immense regret over his actions as he often thought about what could’ve been, but if he had loved her the same way he loved Rika...it could’ve been disastrous. No...it was much better that he pushed her away at that time. Although, she didn’t need the same love he gave to Rika. He shook his head, pushing away the thought. 

Forgetting Mc usually proved impossible to do, as his Jumin was still best friends with her and would often relay stories of her to him. Not that Jihyun minded, since he wanted to know how she was doing...but how pitiful of him. Even Jumin thought so, though he never told him so. He didn’t blame him since it still haunted him, but he currently had bigger problems on hand than old love interests.

But it was strange how she had managed to show up in his thoughts again after the appearance of this intruder. They reminded him of her, he supposed. How much had she changed since they last met, he wondered. He knew that he himself had gone through a drastic change, but he had a feeling that she was still as innocent and pure as when they first met. 

This new member shared so many common traits with Mc, however, and even shared the same name...Could it be? Perhaps he could ask Luciel to research it or ask Jumin if he knew the whereabouts of his friend. It would certainly make his life easier if he could figure out who the intruder was and he sincerely hoped it wasn’t her for a multitude of reasons. 

V pulled up the chat where said person had first appeared. Luciel had already run several analysis on it, and couldn’t find a single location, or even trace for that matter, of the infiltration. He had spent all night trying to track down the invader only to be constantly met with dead ends and frustration at his skill. 

The heavy dread in his heart told him that it had to be Rika behind this. But for what purpose was the real question...Whatever it was, he would make sure that no harm would come to R.F.A., meaning that he would have to investigate Magenta again. He could only hope that the intruder wasn’t an innocent victim in all this, and yet looking at the past chats he couldn’t help but feel that was true. He had only accepted them as a member so as to not provoke any further attacks from Mint Eye and to keep that person safe. 

…

When you woke up, it was still afternoon. You sighed in relief as there had been many times when you would sleep the entire day away due to staying awake the whole night, too absorbed in your work. 

You got up from the bed and stretched. That had to be one of the best naps you had ever taken, most likely due to the quality of the bed. Maybe you should invest in a better bed when you get back home...You checked on your phone, and quickly unplugged it when you saw the high battery percentage.

You swiped your phone open and logged into the app, deciding that it would be better to fully understand it. At that moment you noticed that Zen had logged in, and quickly joined the chatroom. 

**ZEN:** I logged in at the same time as you. It must be fate!

 **You:** I think of it as more of a coincidence but it’s a pleasure to meet you!

 **ZEN:** You don’t have to be so formal haha, you can just treat me like your friend. 

**ZEN:** Listen, can you hear me out? 

**You:** Of course.

 **ZEN:** Actually, I auditioned for a role not too long ago...I wanted to surprise you all, but they’re not calling me back...They were supposed to make the announcement today T-T

 **You:** Cheer up T-T 

**ZEN:** I should, thank you T-T

 **ZEN:** This was a really good one, so I wanted it so bad. But I wonder who took my place, who they casted, and how different his acting was from mine...I wish I knew what exactly was the kind of character they were looking for...Man-I really wanted to play that musical…

 **You:** Don’t worry about! I’m sure you’ll find a better role in the future!

He offered his thanks again, before describing the musical and the role he auditioned for. 

**You:** Ah, too bad. That does sound very interesting. 

**ZEN:** Right?

He continues to describe the climax of the story, of which was the scene he auditioned for. He described it with such fervor, that you could sympathise with his rejection. Maybe an appeal to his narcissism would make him feel better?

 **You:** You’ll feel better if you upload your selfie!

 **ZEN:** Yes! That’s an excellent idea!! You sure know a thing or two new member! Nothing can be more appealing than a good looking face when you’re feeling down lolol

His spirits were immediately bolstered as he praised himself on being a hardworking determined, and handsome actor. The selfie he sent in featured him with a script in hand, smiling gently at the camera...he really was quite handsome...you could feel a blush forming on your cheeks. 

**ZEN:** I’ll play as anything! So any role is welcome!

 **You:** How about playing a female role?

 **ZEN:** Actually, before my voice changed, I used to play a lot of female roles. I was extremely popular haha

 **ZEN:** Oh right! I ended up monologuing before properly introducing myself. Must be because of the director not calling me. 

**You:** Could you introduce yourself then? ^^

 **ZEN:** Of course! I’m 23, as young and beautiful as I can be, working as a musical actor.  
Two years younger than yourself then. The rest you had deducted from his mourning. 

**ZEN:** My birth name is ‘Hyun Ryu’ but you can just call me Zen! Most people call me by my stage name, so now I’m used to being called Zen hehe. V is basically the only person who calls me by my birth name. But if it’s V, well...I’m also ok with being called Hyun. I’m used to it. Though that doesn’t let me V by his name. 

Oh, a chance to finally learn that famous photographer’s name! 

**You:** What’s V’s birth name?

 **ZEN: It’s Jihyun Kim.**

You could have screamed. You wanted to scream. But you didn’t. Instead the scream let itself build up in your throat like an uncomfortable lump, begging to be free. Tears pooled in your eyes, blurring your vision. The frustration in your heart came back in full force and you realized the true irony of the situation. 

Why did his image have to follow you? Why did they have to be the same person? You didn’t even bother making up an excuse that they could have the same name, for those facial features and mint hair were too similar to deny. Not to mention that he was close friends with Jumin, who only really talked to a select few. 

You wanted to get over him, you wanted to try again, and yet the universe decided to be cruel to you and make the same person you had pitied and admired so much be the same guy who broke your heart all those years ago. The same guy who you had been in love with all these years.

Not being able to recognise him from the chatrooms was the only thing you could excuse yourself on, as Jihyun had changed a lot from when you last knew him. Otherwise, millions of signs screamed you that they were the same person.

Shame filled you as you realized you had known who he was all along. You just didn’t want to see the truth of it. You wanted to pretend that they weren’t the same person. That he was a totally different person. But those timid and beautiful photographs photographer were so eerily similar to those paintings made by an unsure boy. The unmistakable eye and hair color was too close for comfort, his voice unmistakable. And yet it was Zen who dealt the final blow of reality. 

All of this, only served to prove your earlier point that he was not the same person he was all those years ago, and that he was not the same Jihyun you were in love with. Despite this, you couldn’t deny the same attraction that you felt towards V was because of the same aura he shared with Jihyun. A few stray tears had been sliding down your face, and you quickly wiped them away, tired of crying for his sake. 

In the chatroom, Zen had continued to text, as if nothing had happened and began inquiring after your hobbies and interests. He abruptly then left the chatroom. You felt relief for the slightest moment as it meant you would get some time to think alone on this whole V/ Jihyun issue, but suspicion soon arose as it seemed Zen still had intentions to continue chatting. 

**You:** ?

/Ray has entered the chatroom/

That’s strange...even the background changed, to one similar to the blocks of bright green code that you saw when you first joined the chatroom. 

**Ray:** Hi!

 **You:** Are you running a quick maintenance?

 **Ray:** Oh, no. I just dropped by to see you. Did you know that I can get inside the game? I’ll do this every once in a while since I can’t visit you in person. I thought it’d be nice if we can chat through the messenger as well ^^

 **You:** I see. That’s an interesting detail. When are you going to drop by my room then?

 **Ray:** That’s a compliment right? Thank you. I think I’ll drop by later in the evening, I think. Currently I’m held by this task that requires constant monitoring;; Though I’m always doing the server check-ups...I wanted to actually chat with you than to watch you through the log. So here I am. 

He then inquired about how you liked the game and gameplay so far, and the character’s wariness, to which you replied that they seemed awful curious of your relationship with Rika. He responded by telling you to just make up a rough answer as he couldn’t tell you much without spoiling the game. 

**Ray:** But remember-there’s hardly any truth in what those AI’s know ^^ So don’t mind anything they tell you. 

He remarked that you seemed to be enjoying the game and asked who you liked the most so far. You blanked out for a second as you thought of Jihyun, but quickly typed in ‘You, Ray^^.’ It earned you a positive response from the game developer who mentioned that he had never met someone who had liked him unconditionally. What life had Ray led before this? You felt sad for him and became determined to become a good friend of his. 

He later logged out and Zen soon joined the chatroom, questioning what had happened earlier. You acted naive on part of what Ray had told to not mention the quick chat with him to the AI. Zen shrugged it off as a security issue and made a note to mention it to Seven before wishing you a good day and logging out. 

You sighed and turned off your phone, thinking about the new knowledge you had just gained. But nothing had really changed outside of that, as these were just AI’s and if you were lucky, then you would be able to continue your life as usual, empty of Jihyun...Just when you saw a hint of romance, a hint of being able to move on past that man...it was crushed into dust before your very eyes. 

It wasn’t like you were avoided by the other gender or anything, in fact it was quite the opposite, but until now you had been keen on rejecting them or pushing them away should any bit of romance start to bloom. All for his sake, even when you found out about his relationship and his engagement. It was a small stupid hope you had held onto. Of course it would’ve been worse if Jumin hadn’t been there with you to share each others woes. Your heart sank. You saw him as untouchable, not because you revered him but because he hated you. You were sure of it.  
Hell, it might as well have been the last thing he said to you. He never even bothered to make contact with you after that incident. 

But this AI wouldn’t know it was you. It would be too obscure of a fact to include in an AIs programming. It was a bit pathetic of you, you knew, but maybe it could help you get some closure if you pursued his route. Just to see what could’ve been. After that you would push him behind you for sure. But before that, you would muster up the courage to speak to the real one and tell him that his photos lacked that piece of himself in them. That would be your parting gift to him. Though you doubted if he even remembered you after all this time. 

Later that day, Yoosung, in the chatroom, mentioned the beautiful weather and said that looking at the sky was good for your eyes as they relax a bit. 

**Yoosung☆:** If you’re going to take over Rika’s tasks from now on you’ll be our ‘party coordinator. I thought it’d be a good idea to give you the details about it myself. 

**You:** Yes please! That would be a great help. 

**Yoosung☆:** oh thank god, I was worried you wouldn’t want to know the details. I wanna help you lolol

He launched into a description of what your job as a party coordinator entailed, speaking in great detail of having to exchange emails with recommended guests to get them to come to the party. If you managed to convince them and get them to confirm their attendance, then you would send that list over to Jaehee so she could accomodate them appropriately. He then explained the purpose of the RFA parties, which were mainly fundraising charity parties, but could also be used for networking. 

They also made donations to different charities by selling off V’s pictures in auctions, similar to what you do. 

Yoosung also mentioned that most of the guests were quite famous, varying from T.V. celebrities to politically famous people. Good thing you were already used to talking to people like these, so the networking part would hopefully be a cinch. 

**Yoosung☆:** Even people people who wanted nothing to do with the fundraising parties came after, Rika’s resilient request. I don’t know what kind of magic she casted upon them and brought them to the parties, all of them in a jolly mood. 

So that meant extra pressure on doing well...you couldn’t help full feel a surge of determination to outdo Rika in this networking game, probably because she was the one who was almost married to Jihyun…

Yoosung then left the chatroom after having praised Rika a bit more. You had a feeling that if you pursued him that’s the majority of what his route would consist of, which you did not need right now. 

You checked the texts that you had gotten from some of the members and quickly replied to them all, laughing at some of their questions and thoughts. 

Rika...everyone seems to love her so much, and so far you’ve only heard good things about her. What kind of person was she to ensnare so many people’s hearts and to create such an influence? She must have been one of those people born with natural charisma. You quickly shook your head. This was all a game. These are AI’s based off of real people...like those celebrity dating games. Yet it all felt much too real for you. You understood that was the purpose of the game...to be as realistic as possible, but you couldn’t hide your growing doubts. 

You thought of Saeran, the bright golden eyed boy who had asked you for this favor. He was only a little younger than you when you first met him, meaning he would be a grown adult by now. You wondered how he was doing. You felt guilt as you realized that you never really asked him about himself. You consoled yourself on the thought that you would inquire about him next time you saw Ray. Perhaps you would even be able to see him again. 

…

It was later in the evening when a new chatroom popped up. Only Seven was logged in and he seemed to be in good spirits, acting like his strange, apparently normal, self and rambling on about cockroaches and hackers. You were ninety percent sure he was exhausted by now, no doubt working continuously to find the hacker who let you in. He even asked you what you thought his battery percentage was, to which you replied lucky 7 %. 

**707:** can’t believe you got it

**707: Don’t tell me...are you the one I’ve been waiting for? Are u also from my mother planet?**

He followed it with his strange jokes, and you playing along it with it, finding it fun to engage in his childish schemes. It felt like being in on a prank and carrying it out. He would probably attract more users who had a more mischievous side to them.His route must be fun, but for now you wanted to focus on someone else’s route since you had a feeling Seven’s was on the more serious side. 

Jihyun...at least this AI wouldn’t push you away. You sighed. Why did V have to be Jihyun? Why couldn’t he have been literally anyone else? They were so different from each other and yet so similar. You attributed the difference to the many years that you had gone without speaking to him, and all the change that he had gone through. Of course you had never experienced this change for yourself until now, only hearing of it from Jumin. It was nice to see him grow so much. 

Speaking of the guy, he entered the room, just as 707 was talking about cats and proceeded to pronounce him a cat as well. Not that Jumin really cared much. Seven, much to his credit of comparing himself to a persistent cockroach earlier, almost begged Jumin to send him a picture of ‘Elly’, or better yet to send him Elly. Elly, you assumed to be his nickname for Elizabeth the 3rd. 

**You:** I think it wouldn’t be good for Elizabeth the 3rd if her environment suddenly changed. 

**Jumin Han:** I see you know a lot about cats Mc. 

**You:** My closest friend has a cat he adores, so it would be hard not to ^^;

You wanted to laugh at your clever response. 

**707:** So, Jumin ur sending Elly to my house right? :D

 **Jumin Han: You will not see me sending Elizabeth the 3rd to your house.**

As if 707 didn’t know. It was cute to see him and Jumin argue back and forth, one begging for something and the other refusing to yield. Although, this little game revealed Seven’s cruel side as you read with a horrified face that he had tried to stick a laser pointer on her. 

Poor Elizabeth…and Seven didn’t even feel any remorse about it. Yeah his route had to be something else. No wonder Jumin wanted to deny his access to the messenger. But, it would be impossible to kick the hacker from his own creation. 

Jumin then asked what Seven had discussed with V. What ensued was like an argument between two kids. One pointing out the others flawed logic and the other making up excuses for them. 

Eventually Seven mentioned that the only way he would find out would be cosplaying V. The image instantly popped up in your head of Jumin wearing a mint colored wig. You burst out laughing at the idea and almost started to cry when you saw that Jumin was actually interested in it, much to Seven’s fear. 

**Jumin:** Hmmm. actually this wouldn’t be the first time I’ve worn V’s clothes. Once when we were children, we wore each other’s clothes for fun. 

Actually now that he mentions it, you think Jumin told you about it once in high school. Apparently they were in different classrooms in pre-school so they would switch clothes and go to each other’s homeroom. It was V’s idea. Unfortunately it didn’t work as their plan was a bit flawed. You remember teasing V about it as soon as you saw him that day, with Jumin smirking next to you. His cheeks turned so red, and his speech was reduced to stutters. It was cute…

You caught yourself mid-smile, already thinking of the past again. You quickly shook our head as if hoping that it would get rid of the thought. Looking back down at the chat, you saw that Jumin was preparing to leave, and asked him to send your regards to Elizabeth the 3rd. Seven joined the bandwagon and asked the same thing. Jumin only accepted yours however, and excused himself, leaving you with Seven who was already making plans of getting a picture of Jumin’s cosplay and banking in on it. 

The chatroom now empty, left you to remorse in nostalgia of the better days again. You bit your lip and walked over to the window in the room. The sky was elegantly painted with a soft gradient of orange and purple, streaks of pink rendering it a masterpiece. Soft fluffy clouds gave it a comfortable feeling, and made the sky feel warm despite the cool breeze. 

It greatly relaxed you and kept the rising emotions at bay. You were already at your better days, you reminded yourself. You had a successful career doing what you loved, you could make large contributions to those in need, you had a wonderful best friend who cared for you as much as you cared for him. You were helping someone do some game testings. Everything was going great. Everything was fine. This is fine. You took some deep breaths, the cool air helping to calm you down. 

What would your life be like if you hadn’t met Jihyun? That question was always at the back your mind, just waiting to emerge. And it was a fair answer to say that you might have been happier with your life. You wouldn’t have been stuck with this weird fake love you had been holding onto. You might have even found someone else by now. Your heart sank a bit, as you thought about it. Genuine romantic love for someone else. It would be weird to think about, but it was very much possible if you never met him. 

Then again, before you met Jihyun, you never really liked anyone in that way. So it could be another possibility that you could’ve just ended up as you are now, only having the vague idea that you were missing something else in your life. 

Which situation was worse?

The lack of knowledge would be worse, you decided. At least you knew why you were in a slump to say the least, not that it was very pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter, more than 4,000 words I think? But I had gone over this chapter several times wanting to write about Jihyun's feelings regarding this whole situation.


End file.
